


Infinite Combinations

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Deanna and Worf have a lot to talk about post-Parallels.





	Infinite Combinations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



**Sliding Doors**

Deanna turned at the entrance to Worf's quarters reached up to touch his cheek. It was clear that he was still struggling with readjusting after his accidental exploration of the multiverse.

"You're home," she said. "Alexander--" she nodded towards the bedroom where he lay sleeping "--is your Alexander."

"And you?" Worf asked.

He had, eventually, opened up to her about the other Deanna. The one who'd been married to him for years. Had children with him.

That reality had been all too easy to imagine, she had found.

"Goodnight, Worf," she said.

Deanna turned and walked away down the corridor.

**Coherence**

Deanna could sense that Worf was still standing in the doorway.

They had spoken for a long time of parallel timelines and quantum alternatives, though neither of them was an expert, except Worf by experience.

But even her first year Academy courses had taught that no one reality was more or less valid. Was there, right now, a Planck length away in an inconceivable direction, a Deanna who had stayed?

Once she was out of sight around the gentle curve of the corridor, Deanna waited until she heard the doors of Worf's quarters swish shut.

She waited a long time.

**The Butterfly Effect**

Deanna counted the steps away from Worf's quarters.

She had reached nine when he called out, voice uncharacteristically breaking with emotion, "Deanna!"

She found herself running back to him, her legs apparently beyond all conscious control. And then he was leaning over her tenderly, his hands in her hair, his lips on hers.

They broke apart hurriedly as Ensign Taurik walked past.

"We'd better go inside," Deanna said, feeling momentarily sheepish.

"A wise suggestion," Worf said, voice sombre but eyes smiling. "But first, I must know--"

"Yes," she said, heart pounding. "I'm your Deanna."

The doors swished shut behind them.


End file.
